


Sleepless Nights

by pastywhiteperson



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Insomnia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastywhiteperson/pseuds/pastywhiteperson
Summary: In which Ruthie and Brian share a sleepless night
Kudos: 2





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Ruthie is around 13 in this

It was already three in the morning when Ruthie finished her second yoga routine of the night. She couldn't sleep, again. She'd already tried hot tea, reading, counting sheep, meditation, all of it. None of it worked. And she hated the side effects of sleeping pills so she didn't take them.  
So she decided to go downstairs and make another cup of tea. She made herself a cup of chamomile tea with honey and sat down in the corner of the sectional couch. She didn't know it, but her father had heard her walking down the stairs. He came downstairs and found Ruthie curled up on the couch sipping tea and looking irritated.  
"Can't sleep?" Brian startled Ruthie, who glanced up and sighed.  
"No, I've tried everything and I still can't bloody sleep. I hate this. Why can't I just sleep?" Ruthie was sick of all the sleepless nights and exhausted mornings. Brian gave her a sympathetic look and joined her on the couch. He opened his arms for her and she curled up in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder.  
"I know it's frustrating, I can't imagine how tired you are. Maybe you need to try and stop being frustrated and that might help you relax enough to fall asleep?" Brian held her close and pulled a throw blanket over them. Ruthie's gangly form managed to curl up into his lap in a tiny ball.  
"I guess. I just want to sleep," She sounded on the verge of tears.  
"How about I sing a bit? When you were little that helped you fall asleep," Brian offered.  
Ruthie nodded against his shoulder and sniffled, "Can you sing Carole King?"  
"Of course, dear," Brian started singing and by the end of it Ruthie was starting to fall asleep to the sound of her dad's soft voice. He kept humming and flipped up the recliner. He was able to readjust the two of them so that they were both comfortable and covered by the blanket. Luckily Ruthie didn't wake up, just pressed herself closer. The pair slept until 10, woken up by Anita cooing and taking pictures of them.


End file.
